Gas turbine combustors are typically provided with floating collar assemblies or seals to permit relative radial or lateral motion between the combustor and the fuel nozzle while minimizing leakage therebetween. Machined floating collars are expensive to manufacture at least partly due to the need for an anti-rotating tang or the like to prevent rotation of the collar about the fuel nozzle tip. This anti-rotation feature usually prevents the part from being simply turned requiring relatively expensive milling operations and results in relatively large amount of scrap material during machining.
There is thus a need for further improvements in the manufacture of fuel nozzle floating collars.